


What The Thunder Said

by Lothiriel84



Series: The Waste Land [2]
Category: The Bunker (Podcast)
Genre: Banter, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: I sat upon the shoreFishing, with the arid plain behind meShall I at least set my lands in order?





	What The Thunder Said

He came to, a tangle of limbs sprawled out on the floor – David’s breath loud in his ear, his heartbeat hammering under his fingers.

“Fucking hell,” he muttered, to no one in particular. “That was amazing.”

David was still panting against his neck, and for the first time in over a century he didn’t make any real attempt to have the last word. Emboldened by the alcohol that was still running through his veins, Dave tilted his head, and kissed him.

Seeing as David made no effort to stop him either, Dave set about enjoying the rare moment of pliancy, his palm skimming lightly over his chest in the semblance of a caress. David emitted a somewhat undignified noise that was lost against Dave’s lips, suddenly grabbed at his wrist to stop his motion.

“Ooh, so you are actually ticklish,” he chuckled, gleefully. “I’ve always wondered.”

On any other occasion, he would have known better than to start a tickle fight with the likes of David; on this particular one though, the man looked so relaxed, unguarded even, that he couldn’t bring himself to stop.

“You little shit,” David growled, in between bouts of uncontrolled laughter. “No one’s going to find your body when I’m done with you.”

It didn’t take long for David to turn the tables on him, and he found himself begging for mercy as he was being very nearly tickled to his death. “You win. I give up. Come on, man, play fair.”

“Now you want me to play fair?” David raised a questioning eyebrow. “I don’t recall you doing anything of the sort, not five minutes ago.”

“You’re a grumpy old man, that’s what you are,” Dave huffed, half laughing, half gasping for air.

“Well, it’s not as if you’re getting any younger,” David pointed out, matter-of-factly. “Now, get off me, pretty boy.”

“I thought you only just got off,” he joked, somewhat cheekily. “You’re getting too old for this, mate.”

“Oh, fuck off, you,” David retorted, though nowhere near as annoyed as he would have liked Dave to believe. “You know, you’re lucky that you’ve got a nice face, and are less annoying than most people.”

“Now I know you’re really drunk,” Dave said with conviction, and took the opportunity to steal another kiss.

“I’m confiscating all of your bootleg liquor, so that you know,” David threatened him, though the effect was quite lost as he pushed a knee between his legs.

“Not if I drink it first,” he panted into his jaw, tilted his head to bite not so gently at his neck.

“Idiot,” David announced to the room at large, threading his fingers through Dave’s hair.


End file.
